Secret Society
Secret Societies are organizations that do allow the public to access information about their operations. Their memberships, activities, goals, and even existence in some cases, are all kept hidden from prying eyes. There are a few Societies which are sponsored by the imperial government, known as the Five Senses, though most Secret Societies operate completely in the shadows. The Societies exist in a state of unending war, engaged in constant spying and infiltration against one another. The Senses The Five Senses are the main spy agencies of the Empire. They are tasked with protecting the Empire from any hidden threats, often working with one another or other law enforcement elements within the Empire. Even though they are all tasked with the same goal, how they go about it and internal power struggles between rival factions often puts the organizations at odds with one another. The Eyes The Eyes are the primary Sense, operating throughout the whole Empire. The Eyes are divided into two branches, The Rods, who are in charge of internal affairs in the Empire, and The Cones specialize in foreign matters. The Ears The Ears are the second largest Sense and operate mainly in the Eastern Kingdom, but are known to branch out to all reaches of the Empire and beyond. They are known for being the most brutal Sense, always in pursuit of what they perceive as threats to the Empire and quick to enact ruthless justice. The Tongues The Tongues are a smaller Sense that operate mainly in the Southern Kingdom. They are seen as less of an intelligence agency and more as special forces as they are known for rapid deployment and decisive strikes. The Noses The Noses are a Sense operate mainly in the Western Kingdom. They are known for being one of the most thorough reconnaissance agencies, but as a result they tend to be slower to react. The Hands The Hands are a smaller Sense operate mainly in the Northern Kingdom. Their reconnaissance skills are considered to be lacking, but they do specialize in making large busts and heavy assaults, a rarity for intelligence agencies. Sin Societies The Sin Societies are organizations of demon worshippers that try to summon demons into Aum or serve demons who are already present in the world. Some of the members are disguised demons themselves while others are ordinary mortals who have been tempted by sin. The Senses often work with the Inquisition to track The Damned All Demons The Children of Sin Converts The Pride Pride The Skulk Lust The Sloths The Murder Envy The Avarice Greed The Gourmets Gluttony The Herd Wrath The Deep Ones Society that has members in communication with powerful entities in the deepest, darkest trenches of the ocean's abyss and in the dark spaces between the stars. They seek to convert others to worship these beasts alongside them and try to summon them into the World of Aum. The Deep Ones are known to have various shapeshifters among their ranks, some aliens, some fishmen, and some lizardmen disguised as ordinary humans. The Builders Technology obsessed transhumanists that are constantly trying to push innovation to new frontiers with no ethical concerns, often using unwilling test subjects. Lots of golemancy in the early ages, robotics and gene manipulation later on. Weapons too. The Young Bloods Pan-Vampires The Glass Windows Society that exists to expose other societies. Union of information leakers. Believe freedom of information is a right. Some want to sell it. The Grand Order People who value Order Over Justice, try to limit political freedoms to create a more orderly society. United Anarchy More or less the opposite of the Grand Order, want freedom and to abolish government The Cult of the Dead Necromancers trying to make everything undead. The Pure Bloods Human supremacist movement The Shadows Worshippers of Damdran The Blinding Light Radical Worshippers of Holith that slaughter sinners The Midas Group Group of corporate cronies that manipulate the market and lawmakers for their own profit. Order of the Blade Assassin network, kill each other and contracts The Good Samiritans Group of Good People, random acts of kindness, lone strangers. The Third Eye Psychic Supremacistsm hate mages, awaken humans to psychic. The Smugglers the Guild Illegal goods, work with many individual groups, drugs, slaves, graverobbers, organs. The Machinists People who received forced cybernetic implants that have enslaved them to Overlord.ai. Scorched Earth Society Group of anarchists who see fire as the great equalizer. They originally began with burning the property of the rich and poor alike so that all may be equal in the ashes, though they have since begun to focus only on the former as the latter have already suffered enough. The Comedians Nihilists that use clown imagery and live under several layers of ironic humor to mask their crippling depression The Cavemen A group that began as anarchro-primitivists that gained traction during the early age of industrialization, during which they organized workers to smash machines with rocks. After falling out of style for some time, their strategy of using rocks to smash technology saw a great resurgence during the age of roboticization. Members tend to enjoy speaking in pseudo-primitive dialects and referring to both themselves and their comrades as "Grug." Daughters of the Forest A group started by Dryads who wish to stop pollution and save the earth.